


First Day Jitters

by AcesOfSpade



Series: Parent!Stucky verse [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, High School, Making Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7875994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcesOfSpade/pseuds/AcesOfSpade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Ian's first day of high school, and he's justifiably nervous. Within his first forty-five minutes in the school, he gets in an argument, wins, and makes friends with the girl he was arguing with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Day Jitters

**Author's Note:**

> A parent!verse fic with no Steve or Bucky :O
> 
> Instead, we have Ian messing up his lock and making a friend!

High school. Ian wasn't sure he was ready, but at least he had Becca to look after him if anything happened. His homeroom was on the second floor, but he had a bit of time to get up there. He and Becca had gotten to school quite early, as Becca usually did, heading for their lockers. Ian's was downstairs, while Becca's was upstairs.

 

After 15 minutes of trying, and failing, to open his lock, Ian gave up and texted Becca to come help him. She was down in five minutes, laughing quietly at her little brother.

 

“What's your combination?” she asked, moving to stand in front of his locker.

 

“14-4-18,” Ian told her, crossing his arms over his chest as she spun the dial of the lock. After her first attempt, Ian heard a 'click', meaning she'd gotten it open.

 

“Thanks,” he muttered, shoving her lightly aside so he could put his stuff in his locker. It wasn't in the greatest shape, but it was his. He hung his backpack up on the hook, pulling binders and stuff out of it. He grabbed a handful of magnets from the front pouch, using two of them to stick a picture of his parents to the inside of the door, and another two for a picture of Becca.

 

As Ian finished tacking up a smiley face made of beads, a kid happened to pass by and saw the pictures in his locker. She walked up to him with a frown, gesturing to the picture.

 

“Why do you have two Avengers in your locker making stupid faces?” she asked, still frowning. It looked like a shitty picture taken with a Polaroid, so it definitely wasn't an 'official' picture.

 

“Hm? Oh, those are my parents,” Ian grinned.

 

The girl raised an eyebrow. “Bullshit,” she drawled. “Captain America and the Winter Soldier ain't a thing, let alone do they have a kid.”

 

“Wanna bet?” Ian said flatly. “They've been married for well close to 20 years now, and they have _two_ kids. I have an older sister.”

 

“That girl there?” the girl asked, jerking her chin towards the picture of Becca. They did look similar, she'd give him that.

 

“Yep. That's Becca. I'm George, but everyone calls me Ian,” the ginger boy told her, smiling.

 

The girl raised an eyebrow, but didn't question his choice of name. “I still don't believe you. You'd think the paparazzi would know if two Avengers shacked up together and got married,” she reasoned.

 

Ian raised an eyebrow. “I don't know what rock you've been living under, but the paparazzi full well know my parents are married. They still get cornered on the street about it. Hell, last week a reporter came up to them and asked about _groceries_. There's nothing left to talk about, but they try anyway.”

 

The girl's eyebrow raised further. “Prove it,” she huffed.

“I will,” Ian muttered, pulling his phone out of his pocket. He typed 'Captain America' into Google, turning his phone towards her to show her the Wikipedia article once he clicked it. Underneath the rather stuffy looking picture of Steve had all of his personal information, including the 'spouse' and 'children' sections. Under 'spouse', it read 'James Buchanan Barnes (2016-present)', and under children it read '2'.

 

The girl took Ian's phone to scroll through the article quickly, frowning as she went through the 'post-Sokovia Accords' section in biography. She handed him back his phone when she was finished reading, realizing he was right. There were pictures of him and the ginger girl in the picture in his locker alongside Captain America and the Winter Soldier, and the article did mention a kid named George.

 

“So, your parents are superheroes,” she commented. “That's gotta be pretty wicked.”

 

Ian shrugged. “You get used to it after a while,” he said. “Oh, hey, what's your name? I don't think I caught it.”

 

“Jenna. Jenna Tyler,” the girl said, holding out a hand for Ian to shake. He did, smiling warmly as he did.

 

“Nice to meet you, Jenna,” Ian nodded. “What grade are you in? I'm a grade nine.”

 

“So am I,” Jenna grinned. “What's your homeroom? Maybe we could walk together.”

 

Grabbing his timetable off the bottom shelf of his locker, Ian scanned it quickly. “English, room 248,” he read off.

 

“Hey, same,” Jenna commented idly. “It's like we were meant to interact,” she joked.

 

“I can see us being good friends,” Ian commented. “You remind me of my sister.” Checking his watch, Ian realized there was five minutes until the bell. “We're gonna be late,” he said quickly, grabbing his English binder off the top shelf.

 

“I've got everything here, so let's go,” Jenna nodded, gesturing to her backpack. “Five minutes to not get lost.”

 

The two headed upstairs, narrowly making it into the classroom before the bell. They sat at the back of the classroom, Jenna quickly snatching Ian's phone again to give him her number.

 

As class started, Ian couldn't help but think that high school wasn't all bad if he made a friend within forty-five minutes of being there.


End file.
